Leading the way
by r-Data
Summary: Ein eingefrorener Offizier des dritten Weltkriegs wird lange nach dem Krieg aufgetaut und kommt in eine Welt voller Wunder...
1. Kapitel 1

**1**

**Oktober 2076**

**Anchorage Front Line**

Zwischen Anchorage und Prudhoe Bay über die Rocky Mountains, kalte Steppe und Tundrawälder erstreckte sich eine Linie auf deren gesamter Länge alle einhundert Meter ein Turm mit einer Flagge stand. Die Flagge war das Sternenbanner und die Linie war vergleichbar mit der Maginotlinie nur dass diese Linie nicht vor den Deutschen in Mitteleuropa sondern vor den Chinesen in Alaska schützen sollte.

Entlang dieser Linie standen zwei Divisionen bereit einen Angriff zurückzuschlagen der wohl nie mehr kommen würde. Auf der Linie die mit den beiden Ranger Battalionen verstärkte First Infantry Division, die Big Red One, und hinter der Linie die siebte Armored Cavallary als Rückendeckung in befestigten Stellungen.

Eines dieser Beiden Ranger Battalione kommandierte Colonel Frank Potter, U.S. Army. Er hatte den Angriff des Battalions zur Rückeroberung der Anchorage Frontline geleitet und war berühmt dafür geworden nicht nur als erster das volle Potenzial von Soldaten in Powerrüstungen ausgenützt zu haben, er war auch berühmt dafür geworden einen seiner Leute der am Verzweifeln war angeschrieen zu haben, dass das auf seiner Uniform die Flagge des Landes der Freien und der Heimat der Mutigen sei und dass er als freier und mutiger Mann gefälligst aufstehen und kämpfen solle.

Und jetzt, das Alaska wieder den USA gehörte wollte man ihn belohnen indem man ihm Heimaturlaub für irgend so ein seltsames medizinisches Experiment gewährte für das er sich betrunken freiwillig gemeldet hatte, ein Zustand indem er immer öfter anzutreffen war.

Bockmist, dachte Potter mit einem Blick zum Flaggenmast während er seinen U.S. Army Kaffe mit Schuss und dreifacher Koffeinmenge trank.

Riesiger Haufen Bockmist.


	2. Kapitel 2

**2**

**April 2247**

**20 Meilen südöstlich von Junktown**

Die Sonne ging auf über Nordkaliforniens Wüste und tauchte den Himmel in ein Unheil verheißendes Rot. Unter diesem roten Himmel huschten Schatten umher die sich von zwei Seiten einem umzäunten Gebäude irgendwo im postatomaren Ödland näherten, wobei sie in ihrer Wüstentarnkleidung sorgfältig darauf achteten mit dem Boden zu verschmelzen. Das Gebäude auf das sie sich langsam, vorsichtig und sicher zuarbeiteten, war zwanzig Meter breit und lang und zur Würfelform fehlte nur ein fünftes Stockwerk. Die Wände waren aus Lehm und mit Kalkweiß getüncht. Das Haus hatte keine Fenster, dafür aber zwei Türen, das Ziel von vier der Gestalten. Die Vier fanden rasch ihre Ziele, zwei an jeder Tür, während der Fünfte einhundert Meter entfernt vom Haus auf dem Boden das Zweibein seines Scharfschützengewehrs ausklappte.

„Bereit?" fragte Jack Stone, Rekrut der Ranger der Neuen Kalifornischen Republik Joanne Alden, die ebenfalls Rekrutin war, genau wie die zwei an der anderen Tür auf der anderen Seite des Hauses.

„Immer." War ihre lakonische Antwort.

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite stellte Jules Fibarc Howard Johnson die gleiche Frage. Johnson nickte, entsicherte seine Maschinenpistole, trat die Tür aus den Angeln, fiel auf ein Knie und feuerte nach Rechts während der hinter ihm stehende Fibarc auf die Zielscheiben zu seiner Linken schoss. Alden und Stone hörten das Waffenfeuer, traten ihre Tür ein und feuerten ebenfalls.

Binnen Sekunden hatten die weißen Zielscheiben, die Raider oder Slaver symbolisierten jede mindestens zwei Treffer erhalten, alle in den Kopf oder Brustbereich. Die gelben Zielscheiben blieben unangetastet. Sie stellten Sklaven dar.

Die vier Ranger Rekruten befanden sich in zwei gegenüberliegenden Räumen. Sie waren nur durch eine Wand getrennt, doch das Haus ließ nicht zu dass sie sich begegneten.

In seinem perfekt symmetrischen Aufbau bestand das Gebäude aus zwei gleichen Hälften. In jeder Hälfte waren zwei Ranger und fünfzig weiße Scheiben.

Dies war ihr letzter Test. Würden sie hier gut schießen, würden sie Ranger werden. Ein Versagen würde keiner von ihnen sich hier jemals verzeihen. Acht Wochen hatten sie zusammen gegessen und gekämpft, geschlafen und Körper und Sinne zu todbringenden Waffen geschärft. Nicht jeder war diesen Anforderungen gerecht geworden, drei hatten aufgeben müssen, einer davon wäre beinahe an Erschöpfung gestorben.

Zu Beginn der letzten Woche ihrer Ausbildung hatte ihr Drill-Sergeant, ein äußerst stämmiger Supermutant ihnen klar gemacht dass sie nicht mehr versuchen würden ihnen etwas beizubringen, sondern dass sie versuchen würden sie ins Grab zu bringen.

Dies hier, war allerdings ihr letzter Versuch.

Man hatte sie vor drei Tagen mitten in der Wüste ausgesetzt wo sie nur ein Zelt, drei Wasserschläuche, Schaufeln und ihre Waffen hatten. Sie hatten sofort das Zelt aufgebaut, Wachen aufgestellt und in seinem kühlen und schattigen Innern auf die Abenddämmerung gewartet. Als die Temperatur sank begannen sie zu arbeiten. Sie bildeten selbstständig Zweierteams, die gleichen die auch jetzt noch zusammen arbeiteten. Während Johnson und Fibarc nach Wasser gruben, wobei sie der Ghul, den alle nur Hawkeye nannten, deckte jagten Joanne und Stone nach Ratten, wobei sie mehrere erlegten und dazu noch Feuerholz fanden.

Als die Beiden zurückkamen, wenige Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang war ihr Wasserproblem gelöst.

Die zwei Tage vergingen recht schnell bis sie das Klappern von Pferdehufen vernahmen. Als das Pferd schließlich das Zelt erreichte kam Jack heraus, salutierte und nahm Hab-Acht Stellung ein.

„Rühren, Rekrut. Haben sie mich nicht kommen hören?"

„Doch Sir, natürlich."

„Und wieso haben sie dann keine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergriffen? Ich hätte auch ein Raider sein können."

„Richtig Sir. Aus diesem Grund sind auch vier Waffen auf sie gerichtet."

Jack gab ein Zeichen und vierzig Meter hinter dem Reiter standen Johnson und Fibarc auf, die bis dahin von Sand bedeckt waren, Joanne trat aus dem Zelt und fast einhundert Meter weiter stand Hawkeye auf und schulterte sein Gewehr.

Der Mann den Hawkeye längst erkannt hatte war bärtig, jedoch war der Bart erst wenige Tage alt und zeugte von dem langen Ritt hierher. Über seiner Schulter hing ein Sturmgewehr und er trug eine Pistole in einem Gürtelholster. Durch dunkle Augen musterte er Jack. Er war geradewegs in einen Hinterhalt gelaufen. Er wütend auf sich selbst weil er zumindest Johnson und Fibarc hätte entdecken müssen und auch Stolz auf die Rekruten. Er hatte es ihnen beigebracht. Es gehörte viel dazu Captain Daniel O'Brian, Leiter der Ausbildungsstelle der Ranger und Kommandant der Garnison Junktowns zu beeindrucken, aber Jack als Anführer der Rekruten war es soeben gelungen.

Dies mag zum weiteren Verlauf der Ereignisse dazugetragen haben.

„Sehr gut, Rekruten. Das hier sind ihre weiteren Befehle:" begann O'Brian das Briefing das sie nach einem Nachtmarsch zum Schießstand führen sollte in dessen zweiten Stock sie nun vordrangen, nachdem sie ihre Waffen nachgeladen hatten.

Kaum stießen sie die Tür auf, ging auch schon das Licht an, das, genau wie mehrere bewegliche Ziele durch einen kleinen Generator auf dem Dach angetrieben wurde.

Jack feuerte, suchte ein neues Ziel, feuerte erneut und erneut und verschoss damit ein volles Magazin.

Er warf seine Waffe zur Seite, sprang vorwärts, rollte sich auf dem Boden ab, ging übergangslos in die Hocke, zog seine Sig-Sauer Pistole und feuerte auf das erste Ziel das er fand.

Es war gelb.

Er hatte soeben einem Sklaven zwei Kopfschüsse verpasst.

„Scheiße!" War alles was ihm dazu einfiel.

Dies bedeutete wahrscheinlich seine Disqualifikation, sein Ausscheiden aus der Ausbildung so kurz vor dem Ziel. Einen Moment lang war Jack wie gelähmt, dann jedoch besann er sich seiner Aufgabe und schoss mit Joanne zusammen auf die restlichen weißlackierten Scheiben.

Erst als alle weißen Scheiben umgekippt waren, bemerkte Joanne die Gelbe am Boden. Dann sah sie Jacks entrüsteten Blick auf dieser Scheibe ruhen. Für sie Beide war so eine Scheibe mehr als nur ein Stück Metall. In ihrer Phantasie war es eine mehrfach vergewaltigte Sklavin oder ein kleines Kind. Denn gelb waren hier nur Unschuldige und Jack hatte damit soeben Unschuldige ermordet, die Menschen die zu Beschützen er einen Eid ablegen wollte.

Joanne ging auf ihn zu, legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter und sagte ihm ganz leise: „Nimm es nicht so schwer, in Wirklichkeit erkennt man es einfacher. Du hast niemanden umgebracht, es war eine Scheibe."

Jack riss sich zusammen, murmelte etwas das entfernt nach „Ja, ja, du hast ja recht" klang, hob seine AK-47 auf, lud nach und durch und machte sich bereit mit Joanne das nächste Stockwerk zu stürmen, in dem er keine weiße Scheibe verfehlte und keine gelbe traf. Gleich nachdem sie mit dem dritten Raum fertig waren begann Hawkeye zu schießen.

Im vierten Stockwerk gab es in jedem Raum einen Hebel den sie umlegen mussten, damit die Ziele auf dem Dach nach oben klappten. Johnson und Fibarc waren schnell.

Verdammt schnell, wie Jack und Joanne fanden.

„Los, weiter!" befahl Jack. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf als wollte er alle nichtwesentlichen Gedanken rausschütteln und stürmte die Treppe voran.

Siebzehn Sekunden später hatten er und Joanne die restlichen ‚Raider' und ‚Slaver' erschossen und legten den Schalter um.

Den Rest erledigte Hawkeye mit seinem Gewehr.


	3. Kapitel 3

**3**

**November 2076**

**Militärisches Depot 87 Alpha**

Der sterile, weiße Raum indem sich Colonel Frank Potter aufhielt enthielt nichts als einen kleinen Fernseher der auf GNN geschaltet war und einer Vorrichtung die ihn unbewusst an einen offenen Sarg erinnerte.

Diese Vorrichtung, so erklärte ihm Professor John Emmet Denilo sei das Phoenixprojekt und absolut sicher, was Tierversuche bestätigt hätten.

Denilo war ein Weißkittel wie er im Buche steht. Halbglatze, humorlos und äußerst begabt.

Frank wusste aus seiner Akte dass der Mann summa cum laude in Physik und Humanmedizin abgeschnitten hatte, natürlich mit einem Stipendium einer der besten Universitäten.

Frank hätte auch ohne einen Blick in Denilos Akte sofort erkannt, dass Denilo noch nie einen Menschen behandelt hatte und wenn etwas schief ginge während Frank im Sarg lag wäre Denilo sicher der erste der sagen würde: „Das ist technisch unmöglich!"

Eine Aussicht, die Frank nicht traurig stimmte. Genauer gesagt kannte er keinerlei Emotionen mehr außer Schmerz seit seine Frau vor sechs Monaten bei einem Zugunglück ums Leben kam war sein sowieso beschissenes Leben in seinen Augen nichts mehr wert.

„Doktor?" sagte er gelangweilt. Er wollte nichts anderes als das diese Farce endete. Das letzte bisschen Selbstwertgefühl das ihm seit Alysons Tod geblieben war, war dass er noch Ranger im Feld kommandieren durfte. Und auch das, hatte man ihm genommen.

„Professor!" korrigierte ihn Denilo. Er mochte es nicht wenn er unterbrochen wurde, ganz besonders nicht, wenn ihn Versuchsobjekte unterbrachen.

„Wie auch immer." Der gleiche gelangweilte, monotone Tonfall. „Zwei Fragen: Wie lange bleibe ich in dieser Kiste und wann fangen wir an?"

„Nun, um es lapidar auszudrücken: Wir frieren sie für ein Jahr ein. Wir werden ihr EEG und ihr EKG von der Bakersfield Vault aus überprüfen. Sobald wir die Anlage hier das nächste Mal betreten, also in dreihundertfünfundsechzig Tagen, werden sie automatisch aus der Stasis erweckt. Und was das anfangen angeht: Legen wir los."

Frank zog sich aus, denn Kleidung vertrug sich nicht mit der Stasistechnik und legte sich in den gläsernen, halben Sarg der die exakte Mitte des kleinen Raums markierte.

Aus der Decke fuhr der Deckel der Blase in der Frank lag während der Fernsehsprecher davon erzählte wie Marines Demonstranten erschossen.

Die Blase schloss sich und während zischend ein betäubendes, konservierendes Gas eingeblasen wurde dachte Frank zum ersten Mal nicht an Alyson, zum ersten Mal seit einem halben Jahr. Er dachte nur: Oh say, ist dies noch der Sternenbanner des Landes der Mutigen und Freien für den ich mein Blut vergossen habe?


	4. Kapitel 4

**4**

**April 2247**

**NKR-Rangerkaserne, Junktown**

Die Rekruten waren auf dem Hauptplatz der Junktowner Kaserne angetreten und obwohl es vierzig Grad im Schatten betrug lief Jack Stone kalter Schweiß über den Rücken.

„Stone, Alden! Vorgetreten!"

Jack folgte dem Befehl in aller Eile, jedoch nicht weil er besonders scharf auf seine Bestrafung die wohl in einem offiziellen Versagen in der Prüfung und damit in einem Ausschluss aus der Armee bestand war, sondern weil er gelernt hatte Befehle ohne zu Zögern und verdammt schnell zu befolgen.

Joanne, die neben ihm lief, litt mit ihm. Sie mochte Jack und außerdem würde er einen tollen Ranger abgeben. Er war gut, verdammt gut und in dem diffusen Licht war ihr die Unterscheidung ebenso schwer gefallen. Es war einfach nicht fair…

Die Stimme des Drill-Sergeants klang schneidig und ätzend zugleich. In seinen Zügen lag Abscheu als hätte Jack auf echte unschuldige Menschen geschossen statt auf eine simple Zielscheibe.

„Wer von ihnen Beiden hat auf die gelbe Scheibe geschossen?" fragte ihr Drill-Sergeant.

„Sir." Meldete sich Jack mit leiser Stimme, „Ich war es, Sir."

„Und warum haben sie auf eine gelbe Zielscheibe geschossen, Rekrut?"

„Sir, ich weiß es nicht, Sir!" sagte Jack kaum verständlich.

„Wie bitte?" donnerte die Stimme des Sarge.

„Sir, ich weiß es nicht, Sir!" Diesmal schrie Jack es hinaus.

„War ihnen klar, Stone, dass die gelben Zielscheiben für Sklaven standen?"

„Sir, ja, Sir." Sagte Jack kleinlaut. Er wollte nur noch dass dies endete. Es war nicht fair ihn solange zappeln zu lassen. Zwei Tage waren seit dem schrecklichen Moment auf dem Schießstand vergangen, zwei Tage voller Angst und Anspannung. Er war der Verzweiflung mehr als nahe und rechnete damit jeden Moment loszuheulen wie ein kleines Kind.

„Captain O'Brian und ich sind zu einer Einigung bezüglich ihres Falls gekommen. Er fand man solle ihnen noch eine Chance geben." Der Tonfall des Sergeant verriet, dass er gegen diese zweite Chance gestimmt hatte, doch schien er auch verloren zu haben und plötzlich glimmte wieder Hoffnung auf in Rekrut Jack Stone.

„Sir?"

„Sie und Alden werden für die NKR einen Vorkriegsbunker auskundschaften und wenn möglich in ihn eindringen und ihn in Besitz nehmen."

„Sir?" fragte Joanne entrüstet, „wieso ich?"

„Ranger", lautete die wütend ausgesprochene Antwort, „kämpfen als Team und siegen oder versagen als Team. Sie haben versagt und werden darum als Team eine zweite Chance erhalten."

Joanne warf Jack einen Blick zu, einen fassungslosen Blick der zu besagen schien, du dummes, riesengroßes Arschloch.

„Melden sie sich bei Captain O'Brian, er wird ihnen ihre weiteren Instruktionen geben. Weggetreten."

„Joanne, glaub mir, es tut mir Leid."

„Es tut dir Leid?" Joanne war fassungslos, „Jetzt in diesem Moment würde ich mein Ranger Abzeichen kriegen, aber Nein! Mr. Stone meint ja er müsse unbedingt auf gelbe Scheiben schießen und mich mit in die Scheiße reinreiten!" Joanne seufzte und fuhr dann ruhiger fort:

„Es…es tut mir Leid, Jack."

„Nein, muss es nicht. Du hast recht." Jack seufzte resigniert. „Ich bin daran schuld dass du noch kein Ranger bist."

„Nein, Jack. O'Brian und dieses Arschloch von Sergeant sind daran schuld." Sagte Joanne doch ihre Worte trafen auf taube Ohren…


	5. Kapitel 5

**5**

**April 2247**

**Ödland**

„Jeweils eine Box 7,62 R und 9mm Para, Trockenfutter für zwei Menschen und zwei Pferde für fünf Wochen, Rauchgranaten, Splittergranaten, Blendgranaten und so weiter …" leierte der Quartiermeister der Ranger in Junktown herunter.

„Sagt mal, ist das ne archäologische Expedition oder ein Kampfeinsatz?"

„Wissen wir nicht." Antwortete Joanne.

„Ein Himmelfahrtskommando vielleicht." Mutmaßte Jack hoffnungslos während er sein Pferd mit seiner Ausrüstung belud, darunter auch eine größere Sprengladung um die Bunkertür aufzusprengen. Abgesehen davon war der Rest ihrer Ausrüstung Ranger Standard-Gefechts-Ausrüstung.

Joanne stand neben ihm und belud ihren Hengst, in Gedanken versunken. Jack machte ihr Sorgen. Der sonst so lebenslustige, aufgeweckte Jack war depressiv, das breite Lächeln war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Er erschien ihr komplett ausgewechselt, als hätte man die ganze Fröhlichkeit aus ihm gesaugt…

Sie ritten kurze Zeit später los, immer in Richtung Osten, denn der Bunker lag im Norden von Nekropolis, einer wilden, unberührten Gegend des Ödlands in der noch niemand gesiedelt hatte und die nur sehr ungenau kartographisiert war. Den Bunker selber hatte man auf Karten aus Vault 13 entdeckt und zwei Dinge machten ihn äußerst attraktiv für die Ranger und die NKR: Die Ranger hofften auf Waffen und einen neuen Vorposten im Ödland, die NKR wollte den technologischen Vorsprung Vault-Citys aufholen.

Und zwei Rekruten die nichts zu verlieren hatten mussten es ausbaden…

Sie waren jeden Tag geritten, hatten sich zwei Wochen lang nicht gewaschen und sich von Rangertrockenrationen ernährt. Schweiß haftete an ihnen wie eine zweite Haut und Jack wurde von Tag zu Tag mürrischer, während Joanne ihn mit Vorkriegsgeschichten zu ermuntern versuchte, die ihr ihr Vater, eine Art Geschichtsgelehrter, dessen Fachgebiet im dritten Weltkrieg lag, erzählt hatte. Davon wie die Bunker erbaut und getarnt wurden, wie das Second Ranger Battalion und die First Armored Infantry Division die Anchorage Frontline zurückeroberten, von Vault-Tec und Poseidon-Oil, den Beiden Firmen die zuletzt die halbe USA kontrollierten oder vom Zusammenfall des Europäischen Commonwealth. Sie waren am letzten Tag ihrer Reise angelangt, der Tag an dem Joanne einem desinteressierten, melancholischen Jack Stone von der Annektierung Kanadas durch die USA erzählte, als sie vor sich einen Höhleneingang sahen.

„Ist es das?" unterbrach Jack Joanne.

Joanne holte ihre Karte aus der Satteltasche und verglich ihre Position mit dem Kompass.

Nach einigen Augenblicken sagte sie dann ehrfurchtsvoll: „Ja, das muss der Höhleneingang sein. Eine Verbindung ins einundzwanzigste Jahrhundert!" Und der Traum ihres Vaters.

Sie stiegen von ihren Pferden ab und banden sie an einem Felsen fest. Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn ihrer Reise schwieg Joanne, von Andacht erfüllt.

Langsam schritten sie in die Höhle, nur um zu bemerken dass es mittlerweile ein Rad-Skorpion Nest war.

Mündungsfeuer hellte die Höhle auf, der Widerhall der Schüsse und das schrille Quieken der sterbenden Skorpione betäubte die Ohren der Ranger bis zu dem Punkt da Joanne den kleinen Skorpion hinter sich, vielleicht fünfundzwanzig Zentimeter lang nicht kommen hörte, der sie in die Wade stach. Sie schrie auf, stolperte und fiel gegen Jack der mit seinem Sturmgewehr dann diesen letzten Skorpion tötete.

Jack beugte sich zu Joanne hinab: „Wurdest du gestochen?" fragte er besorgt.

„Ja." War die beklemmende, hoffnungslose Antwort. Joannes Überlebenschancen waren gleich null, das wussten sie Beide denn keiner von ihnen hatte Gegengift dabei.

„Im Bunker, " machte Jack ihr Mut, „Hat es sicher welches."

An der Schwelle zum Jenseits betrachtete Joanne die Welt mit geschärften Sinnen: „Lügner."

Während sie versuchte auf ihre wackligen Beine zu kommen lief Jack zurück zu den Pferden um die Sprengladung, zehn Kilogramm C4 Plastiksprengstoff, zu holen.

Als er wiederkam hielt sie sich wacker an der Wand gestützt. Das Gift wirkte schnell. Jack zog seinen Gürtel aus und schnürte Joannes gestochenes rechtes Bein ab. Das würde ihr ein paar Minuten mehr geben.

Die ersten Symptome welche bei Joanne bereits auftraten waren starke Schwindelgefühle.

Etwa eine Stunde später würden sich die Sinne langsam einstellen, es würde zu Gehörstürzen und verschwommener Sicht kommen. Zwei bis drei Stunden darauf würden dann Krämpfe, innere Blutungen und schließlich der Tod folgen, wenn sie kein Gegengift erhalten würde.

Jack ging zur Bunkertür neben der ein kleines Computerterminal stand in das Jack den Code eingeben könnte, wäre es nicht defekt. _Scheiße!_

Das Tor des Bunkers war ein massives Stahlrad, einen Fuß dick, zwölf im Durchmesser. Mit etwas Glück wäre das Tor bereits korrodiert. Eine Minute nachdem der letzte Sprengsatz angebracht war, stellte Jack erfreut fest, dass sie tatsächlich Glück hatten.

In der Tür klaffte ein riesiges Loch, groß genug um geduckt durchgehen zu können.

Er lief zurück und stützte Joanne mit der er seitwärts durch das Loch im Bunker stieg.

Und während sie den Bunker betraten lösten sie einen uralten Alarm aus, der einen zwei Meter langen und einen Meter breiten Behälter öffnete aus dem zischend ein Gas entwich.


	6. Kapitel 6

**6**

**April 2247**

**Militärisches Depot 87 Alpha**

Der erste Eindruck den Jack und die leichtabwesende Joanne vom Bunker hatten, war dass er äußerst sauber war, geradezu steril. Die Reinigungsbots, dachte Joanne halbwegs klar, müssen noch funktionieren. In der rechten Wand war ein kleiner Spind eingelassen. Joanne gegen die Wand lehnend ging Jack los und öffnete den Spind. Stimpacks! Zwar kein Gegengift aber immerhin etwas! Vielleicht könnte er Joanne so noch etwas mehr Zeit kaufen. Er stach ihr eins der Stims in die Wade und injizierte ihr die heilende Flüssigkeit ins Bein. Joanne seufzte vor Erleichterung als ihr Kopf etwas klarer wurde, die Schwellung zurückging und ein wenig Körperkontrolle zurückkam. Kaum schwankend schritt sie zur Tür am Ende des Ganges. Jack folgte ihr, die Pistole in der Rechten. Man konnte ja nie wissen. Manche Bunker, so hatte er gehört, hatten interne Verteidigungseinrichtungen…

Doch keine wütenden Kampfbots griffen an und keine Laser- oder Plasmaturrets schwenkten auf sie ein. Die Tür öffnete sich nur zu einem weiteren Gang an dessen Seiten, je zwei links und zwei rechts, weitere Türen eingelassen waren. Die Türen waren stahlgrau und unbeschriftet. Aufs Geratewohl drückten sie den Knopf zum öffnen der ersten Tür zu ihrer Rechten. Was da hinter lag hätte jeden Ranger in einer anderen Situation in einen nahezu euphorischen Rausch gebracht, doch Jacks Sorge galt im Moment nur Joanne. Wegen seines Fehlers war sie hier, wegen seines Fehlers durfte sie nicht sterben. Der Raum war quadratisch, zwanzig auf zwanzig Meter groß und quoll über vor militärischer Hardware. Alles war vorhanden, Pistolen, Maschinenpistolen, Gewehre und Sturmgehwehre, sogar schwere Maschinengewehre, Flammenwerfer und Anti-Panzerwaffen. Genug um zweihundert Mann bis unter die Zähne zu bewaffnen.

Jack schloss die Tür wieder und schritt mit Joanne zur Nächsten. Hinter dieser verbargen sich drei Automobile, Geländewägen mit schweren MGs auf dem Dach.

_Verdammt!_

Auch das, ein fahrbereites Auto, hätte Jack sonst, wie jeden Bewohner des Ödlands zumindest schwer beeindrucken müssen.

_Gibt es in diesem gottverdammten Bunker denn keinen Sanitätsraum?! Es musste doch irgendwo Gegengift geben! Endlich!_

Hinter der dritten Türe! Der Raum dahinter enthielt eine Bahre und Schränke die mit roten Kreuzen gekennzeichnet waren. Während Joanne sich am Untersuchungstisch stützte durchwühlte Jack bereits sämtliche Schubladen.

Irgendwann schließlich, ihm kam es wie Stunden vor, wurde er fündig. Es war eine Art grünes Stimpack, zur Injektion direkt ins Herz. **Breitband Anti-Toxin** stand darauf, genau das was er gesucht hatte!

„Okay Joe, das kann jetzt weh tun!" sagte er ihr, während er ihre Brust freilegte. Joanne war wieder leicht weggetreten und wehrte sich nicht als Jack sie vollends auf die Bahre legte. Er stach ihr die spitze Nadel zwei Zoll tief zwischen die Rippen, Joannes Körper bäumte sich auf, ihre Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment. Dann sank sie zurück auf die leicht gepolsterte Bahre. Jack zog die Nadel heraus und Joanne wieder an ohne auch nur einmal auf die Wölbung ihres Busens zu achten als hinter ihm ein metallisches Klicken verriet, dass jemand eine Waffe entsichert hatte.

„Hände hoch!" befahl dieser Jemand.

Jack tat wie ihm geheißen, während Joanne, leicht unter Schock, die Situation nur entfernt wahrnahm.

„Umdrehen, aber ganz langsam."

Wieder folgte Jack dem Befehl und sah sich einem großen, breiten Mann in Dschungelkampfanzug und mit 1911er Colt gegenüber, dessen Breite definitiv von Muskelmasse und nicht von Fett stammte. Jack schätzte ihn auf Mitte 50, dem kantigen Gesicht und den kurzen, grauen Haaren nach zu urteilen.

„Also gut." begann der Mann, „Drei Fragen: erstens: Wer seid ihr Kinder? Zweitens: Was wollt ihr in meinem Bunker? Drittens: Wie kommt ihr hier rein?"

Jack beschloss die Fragen der Reihe nach zu beantworten, doch als er erklärte Joanne und er seien Ranger der Neuen Kalifornischen Republik schnitt ihm der Mann das Wort ab: „Was zur Hölle ist die Neue Kalifornische Republik? Und die einzigen Ranger die ich kenne sind meine US Army Ranger! Also nenn mir jetzt bitte einen Grund euch nicht wegen unbefugten Betretens militärischen Sperrgebiets zu erschießen."

Joanne die langsam wieder geistig auf die Beine kam, richtete sich auf bis sie auf der Bahre saß. Sie besah sich die Uniform des nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt stehenden Fremden genauer. Auf seinen Ärmeln war ganz oben ein Aufnäher mit einer großen roten eins. Darüber ein kleinerer Aufnäher mit einem Schriftzug den Joanne nicht lesen konnte, von dem sie jedoch ganz richtig erriet was darauf stand: RANGER!

„Sir, welches Jahr haben wir?" fragte sie ihn, da ihr aus den Tiefen ihrer Erinnerung von den Vorkriegsgeschichten ihres Vaters eine Idee kam.

„Was?!" fragte der Mann verwirrt und verärgert zugleich. „Wollt ihr mich verarschen? 2077 natürlich." Nun dämmerte es auch Jack. Das Jahr in dem die Bomben fielen.

„Sir, ich bitte sie, holstern sie ihre Waffe. Ich glaube wir müssen ihnen einiges erklären …"


	7. Kapitel 7

**7**

**April 2247**

**Militärisches Depot 87 Alpha**

Colonel Frank Potter, das hatten sie mittlerweile aus ihm herausbekommen, ein Mitglied des Second Ranger Battalion der First Armored Infantry Division hatte am zweiundzwanzigsten November 2076 den Befehl befolgt sich in Stasis zu begeben, ein Verfahren für dessen Test er sich freiwillig gemeldet hatte. Die Ärzte wollten ein Jahr später wiederkommen, der ausbrechende Atomkrieg hinderte sie daran.

Frank Potter, Colonel der US Army, Witwer und Mensch mit Freunden und Familie musste einsehen dass diese im Krieg entweder an Hunger oder an Strahlung gestorben waren, genauso wie die Ranger die er umsonst in die Schlacht geführt hatte.

Und das nur weil diese Hurensöhne von Schlitzaugen den roten Knopf gedrückt hatten, denn er weigerte sich zu glauben dass es sein Land gewesen sein könnte, das den Krieg zum wirklich totalen Krieg gemacht hatte. Nachdem er die Datumsanzeige verschiedener Uhren und Computersysteme überprüft hatte, dann, erst dann begann er Jack und Joanne zu glauben. Er fiel rückwärts, stieß gegen eine Wand und kauerte sich weinend am Rande des Wahnsinns hin.

Joanne und Jack sahen sich verlegen an, bis schließlich Joanne, von Mitleid getrieben zu Potter ging, ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und, mit dem Tonfall einer langjährigen Vertrauten sagte: „Reiß dich zusammen, Frank!" Und als ob sich der Nebel des Wahnsinns lüftete hellte sich Franks Miene etwas auf, die Tränen versiegten und er sah eine Art Licht am Ende des Tunnels.

„Zeigt mir eure Welt." Sagte er, zumindest mit einem Hauch Zuversicht in der Stimme. Er stand auf und ging aus der Tür, mit festen Schritten, denn er hatte offensichtlich ein Ziel.

Die beiden NKR-Ranger folgten ihm verwundert. Frank ging in die Garage und setzte sich in seinen Hummer. Jack zuckte mit den Achseln und setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz, während Joanne seinem Beispiel folgend hinter Frank Platz nahm.

Frank kam sich vor wie in einem Traum als er das Funkgerät einschaltete und die ehemaligen Regierungsfrequenzen durchsuchte, auch wenn er ganz genau wusste dass er nicht träumte und dass die Beiden bei ihm ebenso real waren wie die Schrecken des Krieges von denen er nun mehr als die Nase voll hatte.

Auf keiner Frequenz und in keinem Bereich kam mehr als ein statisches Rauschen, ausgenommen einer einzigen im Ultrakurzwellenbereich, die Frank beinahe übergangen hatte.

„ … wiederhole: An alle Ranger Einheiten in Reichweite. Ranger Team Two wurde eingekesselt. Unsere Lage ist kritisch! Erbitte dringend Verstärkung! Unsere Koordinaten sind …"

„Hey!" bemerkte Jack, „Das ist nur ein paar Reitstunden von hier!"

„Ja." bestätigte Joanne und sah dann Frank an, „Und wenn wir fahren schaffen wir es in einer halben Stunde."

Frank starrte ihr in die Augen. Einen Moment lang hielten sie stumm Zwiesprache. Schließlich sprach Frank wieder: „Na dann wollen wir euren Rangern mal den Arsch retten!"

Er drehte den Zündschlüssel drückte einen Knopf auf einer Fernbedienung und die Garagentür, ein künstliches Stück Fels, glitt zur Seite.

Als sie an den feindlichen Linien ankamen und Joanne, auf dem Dach stehend das MG bediente erkannten sie das Bild der Verwüstung das Team Two heimgesucht hatte. Das letzte Dutzend Ranger versteckte sich hinter den Kadavern ihrer Pferde als Joanne zu feuern begann. Jack schoss mit seiner AK 47 aus dem Fenster und Frank lenkte den Wagen im Kreis um die circa fünfzig Raider die sich auf Team Two, die Elite der NKR Ranger eingeschossen hatten. Binnen Minuten war der Angriff der Raider zum größten Teil gebrochen. Die wenigen Überlebenden rannten um ihr Leben doch Franks Hummer war schneller.

Nachdem der letzte Raider den Tod gefunden hatte lenkte Frank den Wagen auf die Stellung der Ranger zu. Sie stiegen aus und schritten auf den letzten Team Two Offizier zu. Er salutierte. „Ich weiß zwar nicht wer ihr seid, aber danke."

Jack erklärte es ihm.

Während die Kampfschäden behoben wurden gingen Jack und Joanne zu Frank der Gedankenversunken an seinem Wagen lehnte und den Horizont anstarrte, während er hin und wieder an einer Zigarre paffte.

Frank deutete mit der Zigarre auf die Tür des HMMVs auf der das Sternenbanner der USA abgebildet war.

„Gibt es das noch da draußen?"

„Nicht das wir wüssten." Antwortete Jack.

„Aber es gibt ein neues Sternenbanner, Frank. Über einem neuen Land der Mutigen und einer neuen Heimat der Freien."

Franks Blick fiel auf die Leichen. Raider und … Ranger!

„Es gibt viel zu tun, was?"

Joanne und Jack nickten.

Frank krempelte demonstrativ seine Ärmel hoch bevor er, mit der Zigarre im Mund General George Patton und damit das Motto der Ranger zitierend sagte:

„Well then, Rangers. Lead the way!"


End file.
